Her Gift From God
by lissa93
Summary: A story I wrote in my Junior year of high school. You will meet Bailey she has had a hard life. Until one day she meets a boy named Nathan. Will he be her light from the dark?  Enjoy!


I wrote this in my Creative Writing I class. I worked really hard with writing this back when this was assigned to my class. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this! 

Her Gift From God

She was an outsider. She was emotionally abused by everyone around her. She comes home everyday crying. Her parents don't care. She became more focused on her schoolwork, so she can go far off to college. She likes to sing to express herself with no one judging her.  
>The next day at school, she walks down the halls with her books clutched to her chest. When her number one bully named James walked by and knocked all her books to the floor. "You're so ugly; you will never be loved by anyone." He yelled while walking away.<p>

Everyone in the hallway laughed. One girl helped her get her books. "Thanks." She said. "You're welcome." Said the mystery girl. The mystery girl gave her a smile and walked away. "At least someone has a nice bone in their body." She thought. She went and finished her long day at school.

When she got home, she saw a moving truck pull in the driveway next door. She saw people with boxes go in and out the house. She walked to her mailbox and gathered all the papers inside.

A boy her age walked out the new house. Her breath was gone when she saw him. His hair was light brown and it was medium but short length. His eyes were blue-green. He was wearing a loose but almost tight blue shirt and shorts. She tripped over her own foot. The mail went everywhere. He ran over to her. He helped her up. His arms gave her warmth. He chuckled in her ear.

"You should be more careful next time." He said. She blushed.

"So, what's your name? He asked.

"Bailey." She said.

"That's pretty, my name is Nathan." He said.

"Thanks, nice to meet you."

"When do you start school?"

"Tomorrow at Goose Creek High."

"That's cool I go there too."

"Okay, I guess I will see you later." Nathan says.

"Yeah, later." Bailey says.

They both walked into their homes with a smile on their face.

The next day at school, Bailey was at her locker. She heard someone whisper in her ear.  
>"Hey." Nathan said.<br>"Hey." Bailey said as she turned around.  
>"How do you like the school? Bailey asks.<br>"It's good." Nathan said.

Bailey closes her locker and Nathan follows her.  
>"Can I see your schedule? He asked.<br>"Sure." Bailey said. He looks and then says. "We have the same classes." Bailey smiled, and finally says "That's awesome." James walks by and trips her. All her things fall to the floor. Nathan goes in front of her and catches her. She feels tears in her eyes but won't let them fall; she wants to be strong in front of Nathan. He holds her for awhile saying comforting words.

After school Nathan and Bailey are walking home. They arrived at her house. They said good-bye and walked into their homes. Her mom slapped her for hanging out with Nathan. Bailey ran up to her room and did her homework. Here she lies on her bed with her pale face from the many tears that fell from her face.  
>Finally, it's the weekend. Bailey thought. She got dressed, she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs. She opened the door with hope. It was Nathan. She hugged him tightly. He laughed and returned the hug.<br>"Come with me." He says.  
>"Where to? Bailey asked.<br>"It's a surprise."  
>"Okay." She said and didn't want to argue with him. Bailey grabbed her jacket and closed the door.<p>

They arrived at Nathan's surprise. They were going on a boat ride. Bailey was so happy. She hugged Nathan tightly. The lights on the boat shined on the water. Bailey stared out into the ocean. Nathan stares at the beauty in front of him. The stars in the sky shined against the darkness. Nathan grabbed Bailey's waist and put his head on her shoulder. She leaned back into him, with her head on his chest. They stood like that for what seemed like an hour. Music filled the air. Nathan turned Bailey around, they began to dance. Bailey giggled as Nathan spinned her around. She had a voice of gladness. Her beauty became mesmerizing. She began to glide across the boat. She wanted this night to last forever.  
>Nathan drove Bailey home. They were at her doorstep.<p>

"I hope you enjoyed this night as much as I did." Nathan said.  
>"I did, thank you that was the most fun I have had in a long time." Bailey said smiling.<br>"You're welcome." Nathan said.

He took a step closer to her and kissed her softly. Bailey became shocked but kissed him back. Nathan pulled back slowly soon after. They said goodnight and Nathan kissed her cheek. Bailey walked inside her house and slid down the door. She walked to her room with the biggest smile on her face.  
>Weeks have past. Nathan and Bailey are together. They couldn't be happier. Bailey felt like she had someone to confide in. Home-life wasn't so great though. The emotional abuse became physical also. At school she would hide all the bruises and scars by wearing hoodies. The damage on the inside was to be unknown to everyone. It hurt her too much. The scars would never heal. Bailey wasn't ready to tell Nathan. She knew she would have to tell him soon though.<p>

Bailey never wanted to be home. She never knew what was in store for her. She began to write in a journal. All her emotions came alive on paper. Tuesday, October 6th, 2009. I wonder what would hurt worse, the things my parents do to me or the things they say to me. The physical damage heals. The words will last forever. They hurt so much because it is all true. –End of journal entry-. Before she could close her journal, a single tear falls on the page.

The next day Bailey goes to Nathan's house to hang out. They begin to watch A Walk to Remember. Bailey starts to cry. When the girl's leukemia comes back but she has stopped responding to treatments. Landon was reading poetry from her mom's poetry book. The poem said, "Love is always patient and kind. Love is never jealous." Nathan pulls Bailey into him. She began to jolt back because he touched the two biggest bruises on her arm and leg. Bailey repositioned herself in his embrace. Her pants leg got caught on the couch and slid up to show her big leg bruise. Bailey's arm began to itch. When she was scratching it, her arm bruise was showing. Nathan saw them and became concerned.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked.<br>"Nothing." Bailey said. She looked down and tears began to fall. Nathan lifted her chin with his finger.  
>"You can always tell me, I am right here." Nathan said comforting.<p>

"Okay." She said nervous.  
>Her breath was now shaky. "I am being emotionally and physically abused by my parents. I feel like I do everything wrong around them. I must not be important to them." Bailey looked over at Nathan.<p>

With tears flooding down her face. She crashes herself into Nathan. Bailey is crying hard into Nathan's chest. Nathan is heartbroken for Bailey. He believed no one should have to go through that. Especially his Bailey. He made up his mind right then. He was going to take a stand for her at school. He was also going to do something about her parents.

Two days later, Bailey has spent most of her time with Nathan. They are sitting in Nathan's room talking.  
>"So how are you?" Nathan asked.<br>"I am okay. I have new bruises."  
>Bailey shows Nathan one on her stomach and back. He rubs them slowly and Bailey starts to relax from his touch.<br>"I am going to help you." Nathan whispers.  
>"Thank you. I am scared of not being with you."<br>Bailey looks up at him. Nathan kisses her gently.  
>"I am not going to leave you." Nathan says.<br>He embraces her tightly.

They begin on getting help. Nathan asked Bailey to go to a support group. She agrees. Only if he would go with her. It helps Bailey bring back some self-confidence. The abuse still goes on. Nathan is tired of his Bailey getting hurt; He asks his parents if Bailey could stay at their house for a while. They agree. His parents are very concerned about this; they don't know what's going on.

The next day Bailey and Nathan decide to go to their local police station. To file an abuse report. Bailey is exhausted from all the abuse and just wants it all to stop.  
>It took a couple of days for the report to go through. The day the report went through, the cops went to Bailey's house. Her mom was surprised to see them.<br>"What seems to be the problem officers?"  
>"You and your husband are under arrest for physically and emotionally abusing your daughter Bailey." Officer Stanley said.<br>Both officers arrested her parents. Bailey and Nathan were outside watching. Her mom began to yell at her.  
>"I am going to get you. This isn't the last time you will hear from me."<p>

Three months later, Bailey is living with Nathan. They are still going strong. Her parents got life in prison. No more pain can harm Bailey. Nathan bought Bailey a star and named it Hope. Bailey now has her gift from God, Her Nathan.


End file.
